My Ladybug
by VixenAssassin
Summary: Ladybug, you are always on the mind of everyone. ON HIATUS
1. The Taking

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from King Arthur…sadly. Though I do know a few things I would like to own (cough, cough, Lancelot, cough, cough, Tristan) **

**AN: This is my first story so we'll see how it goes. **

A young girl of fifteen sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her up the grassy slope, her chestnut brown hair the only thing distinguishable to any passerby. Finally reaching her destination, she skidded to a halt next to her brother and his best friend who were too entranced in the scene before them notice her flushed state. Gazing keenly at them for any sign of recognition she looked ahead towards the source of excitement. What she saw made her heart stop.

Roman cavalry.

Here.

"No!" was all she could muster. This brought her brother back to his senses. Without looking at her he whipped around and began to walk briskly towards their small hut, followed closely by the other two.

"Orianna, go and get father," he ordered, still refusing to look at his twin sister for fear of revealing the worry in his eyes.

"But Kay…" she began.

"Orianna, please!" Pausing in her mission to accompany her brother, Orianna stopped to peer at Tristan with a questioning look. He regarded her with sympathy before nodding and heading in the direction of his own hut. Taking one last look at her brother she ran off in the direction of the wheat field. Thane was bent down, his brow furrowed in concentration as he harvested the wheat with great effort. He was not as young as he used to be. Hearing the hurried footsteps that could belong to no one but his beloved daughter, he looked up with a warm smile on his face. Upon seeing Orianna's fearful expression however, he was immediately filled with dread.

"Orianna dear, what is it?" he questioned.

"Papa, they're here! The Romans; they've come for Kay!" she gasped, grabbing her father's arm and dragging him to their hut. As father and daughter reached home they were greeted by an emotional Aegus who collapsed into her husband's arms and began to weep uncontrollably.

"It isn't fair Thane. He's our only son!" she sobbed. It broke Orianna's heart to see her mother so emotional, but she needed to see her brother. Opening the tent flap she peered in to see Kay hunched over his lucky sack, packing as many clothes and weapons as he could fit. He looked up to see who had entered, and then resumed his task. Orianna sat on his cot and watched him silently for a while before finally gaining the courage to speak.

"So you're really going then?" she asked, not really desiring an answer, only to hear Kay's voice.

"Yep. You know, I've been waiting for this day since I was thirteen," he replied.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Dunno, few years I spose'." She noticed he was trying his best to remain calm. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Finally he finished, tying his sack and heaving it over his shoulder. Orianna stood up rather quickly and grabbed his hand, slipping something into it. Kay gazed upon the treasure. It was a celtic knot bloom necklace, a gift their father had brought home from his service so many years ago. Originally it had belonged to their mother, but she had passed it on to Orianna on her fifteenth birthday.

"For memory's sake," Orianna whispered, tears glistening in her big blue eyes.

"I could never forget you Ori," Kay exasperated before pulling his sister into a strong embrace. Though he was a mere few minutes older than her, Kay had taken the older brother position to heart since they were children. The thing that worried him most about leaving home was that he would not be around to protect his little sister. Pulling apart, he allowed Orianna to put the necklace on him before nodding in a reassuring manner and leaving the tent. Orianna followed behind closely, trying her best to be brave for her brother's sake.

Not being able to watch his exchange with their parents, she headed off towards the crowd of people that had gathered, in search of Tristan. Tristan and Kay had been best friends practically from birth, and as a result had become very close to Orianna. It was not the type of closeness that resulted in private exchanges of love behind Kay's back, but one of comfort ability with any situation. She would miss him as much as she would her brother. Orianna found him in the middle of the crowd next to his white mare, a beautiful creature given to him on his sixteenth birthday.

They greeted each other with a simple look before gazing ahead to wait for the cavalry to arrive. They were soon joined by Kay and their parents, who took to waiting nervously as well. Finally the Romans came into sight, and a group of four rode into the village. One particularly grandiose guard rode to the front, observing the bedraggled villagers with disdain.

"We have come for all your boys older than ten. Do not bother to resist; it will only lead to unnecessary deaths," he warned, glaring particularly at the older men in the group. Kay and Tristan both looked at their families and nodded before stepping forward with their steeds. The guard regarded them with an unidentifiable look before scanning the crowd expectantly. When no others stepped forward, lines appeared on his broad forehead as he became agitated.

"Where are the rest?" he demanded. Thane spoke up.

"We have no others. It has been a hard year," he responded, trying to sound as respectful as one is isn't can.

"No others? This is no where near the expected quota!" the guard huffed.

"Perhaps Rome should rethink their quota then," Tristan's father Blaire retorted. The guard looked at him dangerously but chose not to respond. Instead he gazed into the crowd once more until his eyes fell upon Orianna.

"You girl, how old are you?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm fifteen, sir" she answered, shocked at her own courage. The question led Thane to place his hands on his daughter's shoulders reassuringly.

"Then you will come with us," he ordered. The crowd turned into an uproar, various arguments and insults being shouted at the guards.

"She is a young girl! You cannot honestly expect her to join you and train as a knight!" Thane exclaimed.

"Not a knight, but a healer," the guard revealed.

"You cannot take her! She is my only other child!" Aegus declared.

"Either she comes with us, or your village will pay for it's defiance," the guard warned. Orianna could barely concentrate with all the talking that was going on. Without a single word, she made up her mind and ran to their hut. Grabbing her pack, she began to stuff it with various things as quickly as possible. It was not long before she was joined by her parents.

"Ori, what are you doing?" Thane asked fearfully.

"Papa, I have no choice. You heard the Roman. It's either me or the village. You cannot expect everyone to pay for my cowardice," Orianna replied, continuing to pack.

"But you will certainly be killed!" Aegus exclaimed.

"Mama, I am going to be a healer, not a fighter. You have naught to worry," Orianna assured. She looked to her father her was staring at her with a proud yet sad look. He nodded in understanding before leading the way out of the tent. Orianna followed him to where his prized black stallion Raaj was tethered. Raaj was young and wild, as free-spirited as Orianna Thane would often say. She looked to her father in disbelief, but her face broke into a huge smile when he held the reins out. Hugging him and her mother tightly she grabbed Raaj's reins and headed back to the crowd. Taking her place next to Tristan and Kay, Orianna ignored the incredulous looks she was getting from them and instead looked at the pompous guard expectantly. He merely nodded before trotting back to the assembled boys from other villages. The three newcomers mounted their steeds and glanced one last time at their families before following him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kay hissed.

"I'm doing what I have to do," Orianna responded.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn headstrong all the time," he muttered.

"Because I would not be me if I wasn't," she retorted, trotting ahead and ending all conversation.

**Thoughts? Anyone, anyone? No? Anyone? (Tehee "Ferris Bueller") **


	2. Family Initiations

**Disclaimer: If I owned King Arthur, which I don't, I would not be here writing wistful stories. So please don't sue me.**

**A/N: **

**heart0nmysh0e: I don't think you understand what a simple review does to my mood. Thank you berry berry much...you have become my new best friend. And I absolutely love Ferris Bueller.**

Orianna was sore all over. Her head from the relentless sun; her hands from gripping the reins; her legs from the stiff saddle; and most importantly, her rear from Raaj's lumbering trot. It did not help that she had not spoken a word since they had departed. It was near dusk by now, and the caravan rode in a relentless silence. Not that it mattered much to the young Sarmatians; most were so distraught that the idea of stopping only meant being closer to a home they could not return to. Orianna was motivated to talk to Kay a couple of times, but judging by his sullen mood she did not expect him to even look at her. Of course there was always Tristan…**yeah right**! She could barely get a word out of that boy when they were home. Fat chance now.

_Home. _The very word made her feel sick to her stomach. What had she gotten herself into? Sure, she was brave and ready to act when the time came, but now she was beginning to feel the aftereffects. Troubling questions filled her mind. Would she ever see Ma or Pa again? Would she even make it home? Would she…no. Ma would not approve of such pessimistic thoughts. Besides, if she began to think like that now, how was she going to make it through fifteen years of service?

Orianna's bothersome train of thought came to an abrupt end when a familiar voice broke through her mind barrier. "We will rest here for the night. I'll send two of you out to catch some food, but the rest of you will be responsible for your own fires and bedding. Don't even think about sneaking off…we'll catch you. And when we do you will receive a punishment far worse than you can imagine." It was that obnoxious guard from before. Orianna made a mental note to learn his name so she could curse him in her dreams. After dismounting Raaj she followed Kay and Tristan to a secluded spot where they bedded down. Tristan volunteered to go hunting, and was joined by a boy slightly older than Orianna who went by the name of Lamorak. So, as her luck would predict, she was left with a brother who refused to speak to her. Peachy.

"Kay, how long are you going to be angry at me?" she questioned as sweetly as she could muster. Knowing Kay, he had spent the entire day letting his anger build up. It wouldn't be long before he blew.

"As long we are in this predicament," he answered gruffly.

"That's fifteen years Kay."

"Better start finding other people to talk to then."

"But I want to talk to you."

"Well I'm not talking to you."

"But you just did."

"That doesn't count. My period of silence hasn't begun yet."

"When does it begin?"

"Now."

"Now now? Or "later" now? 'Cause if it's "later" now then that's okay but if its "now" now then technically you lost because saying "now" is speaking."

"**I did not lose."**

"So then it was a "later" now?"

"**Yes."**

"But…"

"**Orianna…"**

"I know, I'm just saying that…"

"**HOW THE HELL ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY HEAD AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" **That was it. Orianna had pushed Kay's big red button. Unfortunately for Kay, shouting was no way to solve the situation. It only provoked his endearing twin.

"**DON'T YOU SHOUT AT ME! YOU THINK JOKING IS A BAD THING? I'M NOT THE ONE BEING AN IMMATURE LITTLE CHILD AND REFUSING TO TALK TO THE ONLY FAMILY HE WILL SEE FOR THE NEXT FIFTEEN YEARS!" **she shot back.

"**WHICH IS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

"**WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO; SAY 'NO SIR, I THINK I'LL TAKE THE OPTION WHERE YOU BURN MY VILLAGE TO THE GROUND!"**

"**YES!!!!!!!!!"**

"**KAY, THAT IS THE DUMBEST THING YOU HAVE EVER SAID!"**

"**WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT THINKING RATIONALLY CONSIDERING I JUST GOT RIPPED FROM MY HOME AND CANNOT GET THE THOUGHT OF YOU DIEING OUT OF MY BLOODY HEAD!" **With that, Kay collapsed to the ground with a defeated sigh. Orianna was left speechless. Their yelling had attracted concerned looks from the other boys, and Orianna was sure they had frightened off any game within a three mile radius. Sitting next to Kay she grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her gaze.

"Kay, I am not going to die," she assured.

"You don't know that Ori," he said hoarsely.

"I'm not going to fight. I'm going to heal. I'll be in a fort surrounded by Romans and who knows what other legionaries. The only one who should be worried here is me."

"What if…" he began.

"There are a lot of ifs Kay. But you can't dote on them. All you need to think about is becoming a superior warrior so you can survive these fifteen years," she scolded, planting a kiss on his cheek. She had to admit, while Kay insisted on being the big brother she took on the motherly role quite well. They were so caught up in their bickering the two siblings hadn't even noticed the return of the two hunters.

All the Sarmatians gathered around a large fire and began to introduce themselves while a large boy named Dagonet cooked the rabbits Tristan had caught. Orianna sat nestled next to Kay and was keen to remember all the names that were spoken over the blazing fire. By the time it was her brother's turn, she had so many names in her head she almost forgot her own. Altogether there were twenty boys. There was Kay and Tristan of course, probably the most eastern of all the young knights, and Lamorak, the one who went hunting with Tristan. Orianna noticed with a blush that he was also quite handsome. Then there was Percival, Lionel, Bedivere, Bors (who was inseparable from Dagonet), Eric and Cador. Gaheris, Gawain, Geraint, and Gareth were all brothers, and had basically adopted the youngest of the boys there, Galahad, into their family. Safir, Tor, and Ywain were all very sickly looking, and Morholt looked ready to bolt from the camp at any moment. Last but not least was the newest addition to their caravan, a boy named Lancelot. Adorned with the typical curls and brown eyes of the Iazyge Tribe, Orianna felt that great things would come from him. And that was their family, the only thing any of them had to depend on for the next fifteen years.

Orianna was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize the many pairs of eyes on her. A nudge from Kay brought her back to reality, and she felt her cheeks flush as she locked eyes with Lamorak. Clearing her throat she spoke as loudly as she could muster. "I am Orianna, daughter of Thane and element of the Rhoxolani tribe." An awkward silence followed, but Orianna was slightly comforted to see a couple of the boys nodding their heads in understanding.

"But you're a girl." The words had come from the little Galahad, whose big green eyes were enough to make Orianna want to hug him. His comment brought chuckles from many of the knights, and a look of embarrassment to Galahad's face. Gaheris patted his back comfortingly and Kay shook his head in amusement.

"That I am," Orianna responded, a smirk embellishing her young face.

"You see Galahad, the Romans have sunk even lower than we Sarmatians thought possible. They no longer care whether their slaves are man or woman," pressed Lamorak. Murmurs of agreement went through the crowd and Orianna snuggled closer to Kay, embarrassed at being the topic of conversation. Sensing her discomfort Kay intervened.

"Well, let's eat!"


	3. Promises over Braids

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur.**

Dinner had gone fairly well. The group took comfort in sharing stories and discussing the many different reasons why they didn't like Romans. The guards kept to their own camp mainly, only coming near the Sarmatians to make sure they were not plotting any type of uprising. It was near midnight when they all parted ways and took to their own little spots. Orianna made herself comfortable between Tristan and Kay, pleased that the other boys had not made a big deal out of her being there. Most were, in fact, quite friendly.

Lamorak was the most talkative of them all, immediately taking on the role of pack leader. Orianna noticed that while he was quite educated, he had a knack for sounding years older than he really was. Not that she could blame him. It was an expected reaction from one who had just been torn from his home. The "G" brothers as she had come to call them were the friendliest; they seemed to radiate a warmth that drew Oiranna to them and brought a sense of comfort to her troubled mind. They were the only other immediate family that had each other besides Kay and Orianna. Safir and Tor were cousins, as were Dagonet and Bors, but besides that the rest were utterly alone. Orianna felt immense pity for the others, left to experience this ordeal by themselves. She made a point to watch over them during their servitude, and to be that someone they could depend on.

Percival's immense knowledge truly made him older than he really was, and Orianna shuddered at the thought of what a satirical warrior he would be one day. Bedivere was even more quiet then Galahad, but Orianna felt that it was more his nature than the impact of the situation they were all in. And of course there was Lionel, the charmer. The boy could quell an angry bull's fury with his bewitchery.

The boy she felt most for was the dark Lancelot. While he played the role of a flirtatious cad, Orianna dealt deeper. There was shadiness in his depths, and it scared her to think of what this service would do to him. Sitting up Orianna looked to her right at Lancelot's spot. All alone, the boy didn't even bother to set up a bed roll. He merely laid sprawled across the grass with his arms behind his head as he gazed into the cloudless night. Glancing at Kay she noticed the knucklehead was already fast asleep with a huge smile plastered on his face. _Must be dreaming of home,_ she thought to herself. She then turned to Tristan only to find his hazel gaze stare intently back. Quirking her eyebrow at him Orianna stood up quickly and made her way towards Lancelot.

The curly haired enigma spared her but a glance before returning his attention to the wondrous Sarmatian night. Orianna took this as his hello and made herself comfortable by lying down next to him. She mimicked him for about five minutes before she could no longer stand the silence.

"Do you miss your home?" A stupid question with an obvious answer, but an attempt nonetheless.

"Of course. What kind of question is that?" Lancelot scoffed.

"One whose answer does not require rudeness," Orianna retorted. Lancelot merely shook his head and focused more closely on the sky. "You know, I'm not the enemy here. There is no need to close yourself off from me or the others."

"And what reason is there for me to open up?" he snapped.

"The fact that we will be the only ones who give a damn whether you live or die."

"Excuse me for not being comforted, but I think I'll do just fine on my own," he said.

"Fine. But you're not fooling me. I know there's more to you than that act of yours. So if you ever decide to have feelings again, I'm here whether you want me or not." With that Orianna stood up and, brushing the grass off herself, made her way back to her camp. She felt Lancelot's eyes on her the entire way. Tristan was still awake when she laid back down, so Orianna entertained herself by playing with his braids. While they did not speak much, Tristan had given up trying to keep her from touching his hair. Not that he didn't enjoy it; he just wouldn't admit it.

"Will you let me do your braids for you while we're gone?" she whispered. Tristan nodded and turned to look at her, getting poked in the eye in the process.

"Oops!" Orianna squealed, giggling as she placed her hand over his injury. "Sorry," she said, a devilish smirk on her face. Tristan narrowed his eyes, (well, the one that wasn't injured. The other was already turning red.) and attacked, tickling her in any open spot he could find. Orianna screeched with laughter, thrashing about and punching Kay in the head in the process. Kay bolted up expecting some sort of attack, and took on a very disgruntled face after realizing it was anything but. Tristan and Orianna were frozen in a very guilty position, Tristan sitting over Orianna with his hands on her sides. Orianna's eyes were wide with mirth, and she was finding it very hard not to laugh.

"If you two even think of doing something horrible to me in my sleep, I'll make sure you won't make it to our post," Kay warned, oblivious to everything but his throbbing head. With that he curled up once more and was snoring within minutes. When they were sure he was asleep, the two broke out into fits of laughter. Even after everything had settled down, Orianna could not wipe the smile off her face. To hear Tristan laugh was a rare thing, and she learned to cherish it. They both made themselves comfortable once more, and as Orianna resumed playing with his hair Tristan began to succumb to sleep.

"Tristan…"

"Hmm…"

"Promise me you'll look after Kay." Her words made Tristan's eyes shoot open, and he stared at her intently for a long while before nodding in response. With that Orianna closed her eyes, and fell asleep with his braid still grasped in her hand. Tristan didn't even bother to close his eyes; no sleep would come to him tonight.

**For those of you that are wondering, I'm not sure who Orianna will hook up with. I do know that her and Tristan are going to become very close, one way or another, throughout the story, and eventually I hope she will break through Lancelot's thick skull. As for the knight descriptions, I felt I should mention the knights that will have an impact on the story that aren't in the movie. So that you have an idea.**

**Reviews? S'il vous plait?**


	4. Bloody Noses & Red Cheeks

**A/N: As usual, I do not own King Arthur. I do however own these things that I'm eating, though I am not quite sure what they are...**

**Hmm...I hope I'm not allergic.**

**The moral of this?**

**Don't eat things who's name you can't pronounce. : D**

Orianna's arse was sore…again. They had been roughly woken the next day by the Roman cavalry and, with no time for breakfast, began their journey. The days that followed were similar in manner, and by the time the caravan had reached the Black Sea, the knights-in-training were exhausted and moody. One look at the stormy waters sobered them up though, and quickly turned exhaustion in anxiety. None of them had ever been on a boat before, let alone one crossing the livid Black Sea. Stories were constantly told of the dangerous waters, and the many souls that had taken graves there. The Sarmatians were not an aquatic people, and this case was no different.

So naturally, the night spent in the harbor city was spent in apprehension for most of the boys, and any who were not pacing or throwing up were trying to get as drunk as possible to not remember what tomorrow would bring. Orianna had taken to repairing Kay's cloak as he paced, and Tristan sat in the corner fixing his bowstring. Finally, more out of worry that he would leave a permanent imprint in the floor than for Kay in general, Orianna reprimanded him. Shooting a glare he plopped down on the bed next to her, and instead began to sigh deeply every five minutes or so.

"KAY! For Thor's sake if you want me to kill you and spare you the trouble of getting on that boat tomorrow, all you need do is ask," Orianna warned.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you the least bit worried?! The sea is not like our grassy plains, Ori. It is dangerous and angry and has a life of its own," he apologized, looking pitifully out the window of their small room.

"Aye, of course I'm worried. But if I begin to fret over it, who is going to watch over you?" This shut Kay up promptly, and Orianna returned to her work. She was not going to be left undisturbed it seemed, because moments later Gaheris and Gawain came bursting into the room.

"Fight! Fight! There's a fight in the pub downstairs! You three can't miss out!" Gawain exclaimed, grabbing Tristan (not a wise decision on his part) by his tunic and yanking him to his feet. Kay jumped up rather quickly and ran out of the room, followed closely by Gaheris. Orianna sat dumbstruck, unable to move. Gawain turned to her. "Come on Orianna, don't you want to watch?"

"I'd rather not see grown men grapple each other for the sake of entertainment, thank you very much," she said haughtily.

"Ah I see…. Well then, I guess Lamorak will have to heal himself after he gets his arse handed to him," Gawain drawled with a smirk. Orianna's interest was immediately peaked, and, dropping the forgotten tunics on the floor, she sprinted out of the room with Gawain. Tristan, left by his lonesome, was going to finish his initial task when Orianna returned, grabbed his arm, and practically dragged him out of the room. The two made their way downstairs where all the commotion was. Everyone in the pub was gathered in a circle in the middle of the room, where a mass of tunics and breeches was rolling around on the floor. Fists were flying but Orianna could not distinguish Lamorak from his opponent.

The sight made her stomach clench, though whether it was out of worry for Lamorak or his opponent she wasn't sure. She had never enjoyed watching men brawl. It made her insides turn upside down and she would often begin to shake for no reason. And that is exactly what began to happen.

No one noticed Orianna's frenzied state except for Tristan, who put his arm around her shoulder and made an attempt to lead her back up the stairs. She wouldn't budge though, and instead was staring fixated at the scuffle. The two men had finally made it to their feet, and she recognized the opponent to be Eric. As they began to circle around each other Orianna's discomfort turned to rage and she found herself pushing her way through the crowd. Before Tristan or Kay could grab her she broke through, and placed herself as a barrier between the two boys with her arms spread out, both oblivious to how she had gotten there.

"Move aside Ori, let us handle this," Lamorak huffed through clenched teeth. His nose was bleeding rather badly, but he looked nowhere near as bad as Eric. Orianna merely shot him a warning look.

"You call this handling it?! No, I will not move, because this is absolutely ridiculous! You two are about to be sent farther from home then either of you've been, and you are wasting your time fighting with each other!" she yelled.

"Trust me, once I teach this pup a lesson you won't have to pull him out of any more fights," Lamorak said confidently.

"Pup? We'll see who the pup is when I rip you to shreds!" Eric barked, making an attempt to get past Orianna. She stood her ground and grabbed one arm of each.

"I'm not joking! KNOCK…IT…Of…" Her order came short though as the two attempted to fight over her head, and Eric managed to get her across the face by accident. Orianna clutched her face in shock, Eric holding the responsible arm in disbelief, and Lamorak stared at her with wide eyes. No time was left for words as Tristan appeared by her side, grabbing both of them by the scruff of their tunics and giving them the coldest stare they had ever had the misfortune of receiving. Kay ran to her side as well, tearing her hands away to look at the damage. She was fine, except for a red handprint on her cheek.

"Ori, are you okay. Did he get your nose? Tristan, he bruised her. Beat the sh…" Kay began.

"NO! I did not just put my arse on the line and get hit across the bloody face for another fight to break out! Just leave it be. I'm fine." Her words left no room for arguing, though Tristan was still death glaring Eric, who began to apologize rapidly.

"Orianna, please. I'm sorry….I didn't mean to….honestly…I completely understand if you…I'm such an arse." Orianna held her hand up to silence him and gave him the best smile she could manage.

"It's okay Eric. I know it was an accident. You should go get that head cleaned up though," she declared, noticing the blood dripping down into his eye. Eric looked as though he wanted to protest, but took one look at Tristan and allowed a barmaid to assist him to his room. Lamorak still stood there, staring at Orianna with an unidentifiable expression on his face. She stared back, and grabbing his arm, led him in the direction of the stairs.

"Where…" he began.

"If you lose anymore blood from that nose of yours, the Romans will arrive in Briton one slave less. We wouldn't want that, now would we." Lamorak could only nod and allow her to lead him away as Tristan and Kay watched their retreating backs, Kay with an expression of shock and Tristan…well who ever knows what that boy is thinking. When they entered Orianna's room she sat Lamorak down on the bed and rummaged through her belongings. Finding a white cloth she sat down next to him and took his face in her hands to examine his nose.

"Why didn't you heal Eric? He was in worse shape than I," Lamorak questioned, a cocky tone in his voice as he reminded her of his would-be victory.

"I have little experience sewing up wounds, especially those on the head. Noses though, well I've fixed enough of those thanks to my nitwit of a brother," Orianna explained. Lamorak only nodded with a smile, wincing as she poked his wound.

"Hmm…I'll have to put it back into place. This is going to be tedious…and quite painful. Are you re…"

"I've dealt with worse," he snapped, cutting her off. Orianna let his tone slide, and put his nose into place in one movement. Lamorak let out a cry of pain and doubled over, clutching his nose as though it were on fire. Orianna scoffed in annoyance and grabbed his head, putting the cloth over his nose and tilting it back.

"Keep your head up for Thors' sake," she ordered. Tears had begun to unwillingly stream down Lamorak's eyes.

"Bloody hell woman! You could have warned me!" he cried.

"Why? Surely that wasn't so bad, considering of course that you've dealt with worse," she said innocently.

"You must be one of those demons the Christians are always talking about," Lamorak said moodily, glaring at her as she busied about her room. Orianna merely smiled at him and began to splash water on her face. She involuntarily winced as she touched her bruised cheek, and it was not small enough to go unnoticed. Lamorak appeared by her side in an instant, his bloodied rag lying forgotten on the bed as he examined her mark. As he cupped her cheek gently Orianna could not prevent the blush that crept into her face, and lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"That was a very brave thing you did down there," he whispered, his face so close she could feel his hot breath. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I….I just…" At that moment Kay burst into the room ranting about something that Bors did to him. He looked at the two suspiciously, and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could do so Lamorak had crossed the room and grabbed his rag, making towards the door.

"Well, I'm sorry to be so much trouble. Thank very much Ori for you wonderful healing assistance, and I will see you two bright and early tomorrow."

With that he strode out of the room, nearly running into Tristan in the process. Kay was still eyeing Orianna warily, but as she began to fumble through her pack he decided to let it go.

"That was quite enough excitement for one night. I am going to bed. You two best be quiet tonight or I'll sew your lips shut," she warned. Kay merely scoffed and made himself comfortable on the bed. Orianna passed Tristan, and she swore she saw him reach out to her through her peripheral vision, but when she turned to look at him he was already on the floor. Shaking her head she scootched Kay over and fell asleep rather quickly, dreams of Lamorak and meadows filling her mind.

**Please Review...Please. Pretty Please. With sugar on top. And whatever these things are.**


	5. To the Boat

**A/N: I do not own King Arthur. But can Orianna handle the Black Sea? (looks at Orianna who shakes her head violently). That would be a "no.****"**

When they all woke up the next morning, it was peculiarly quiet.

No one had the energy or nerve to talk for fear of losing their breakfast. Eric and Lamorak had gotten over their little tiff from the previous night, and now sat next to each other in the stables, waiting for the head Roman to show up.

He did, smug and cocky as usual, and seemingly the only one who did not have a hangover. His name was Octavius, which Orianna learned after hearing some wench screaming it from his room the other night. He gave Orianna a dim-witted look as he passed her, and she gave him an even dirtier one in return. He stopped and looked at her as if he wanted to say something, but Tristan appeared by her side and he decided against it. Orianna gave Tristan a thankful smile before turning her attention reluctantly back to the Roman.

"We will be boarding the ship shortly. Your steeds will be placed below deck with the other cargo, and you will share cabins on deck, five in a room. I don't want any mischief while we're at sea. Cause me an ounce of trouble and I won't hesitate to throw you overboard. Are we clear?"

"Umm…I have a question." It was Morholt. Orianna inwardly cursed him; the boy was going to get himself a beating if he wasn't careful. These Romans had no patience. Yet Morholt continued.

"How long will we be at sea?" he asked tentatively. Octavius sneered at him, looking as if he were considering not answering. Sighing with obvious exasperation, he responded.

"A week at least. That's if there are no storms." There was a communal shudder around the room as they all thought of the terrible gales that were trait of the Black Sea. Octavius smiled at the Sarmatians' discomfort, and stalked out of the stables. Fortunately he did not see the rude hand gesture Gaheris sent at his back.

Gawain cleared the tense air. "Well then, I don't know about you chumps, but I want to remember the taste of ale before I die." With that he conjured a bottle from his sack, and after taking a large swig passed it to Gareth. The bottle was offered around the room, and when it came to Kay, he gulped too much and began to cough violently. Orianna gave him a good thump on the back, and was surprised when he passed the ale to her. She looked perplexed around the stable, but no one else shared her confusion. They just looked at her patiently.

"Er…I don't drink," she mumbled, trying to hand the bottle off to Tristan.

"Oh come on now," Gaheris pushed, a smirk on his lips. "Even you can afford this little comfort before we walk to our deaths." Gareth smacked him upside the head and looked at her comfortingly.

"It's okay Ori. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"We all understand that you can't handle it."

This had come from Lancelot, who was giving her a smug look. Orianna glared at him, and not really thinking about what she was doing took a massive mouthful from the bottle. She cringed as the drink burned all the way down, and passed the bottle to Tristan. He took a large portion as well but was seemingly unperturbed by it.

When everyone had taken some, Gawain put the cork back on the bottle and shoved it into his pack. With that, everyone began to get ready.

The trip to the ships did not take nearly as long as Orianna would have liked, and before she knew it the boys began to board the ship. She stood frozen staring at the vessel, all of a sudden contemplating what the chances were that she would be able to ride away fast enough to outrun the Romans. Her plot was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into the warm eyes of Lamorak. He gave her a reassuring smile before leading his steed up the wooden ramp onto the ship. His gesture comforted her, but she could not find it in her to move.

Kay had boarded the boat as quickly as possible, most likely trying to avoid thinking the things his sister was. He stared at her expectantly, and grew worried at her expression, making a move to come to her. But he was stopped by a Roman guard who also had begun to stare at her.

He knew what she was plotting.

Before Orianna could do anything about it, she felt a calloused hand enclose around hers and followed willingly as Tristan led her and his dapple gray up the ramp. She held tightly to Raaj's reins in one hand and Tristan's hand in the other.

As they got on board Kay took Raaj from her and led them down below deck. Orianna only stared at Tristan and her brother as they untacked the steeds and settled them in for the journey. She didn't feel capable of doing anything else.

When Tristan was finished, he grabbed her hand knowingly again and led them back to fresh air. They settled next to the others who all gazed longingly at the port as the ship set sail. Home was finally beyond reach. Orianna did not let go of Tristan's hand for a long time.

**So, do you like?**


	6. Ailments and Apologies

**Sorry for the long wait dearies. Balancing exams, new semesters and stories are not my forte. I can barely multi-task as it is. Besides...I had some major think to do with this story. I'm trying as hard as I can not to get ahead of myself but the urge to fling Orianna into the world of love is bearing down on me. Okay..I'll stop rambling.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah...I don't own King Arthur.**

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry your blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you._

Orianna could feel the food churning in her stomach. It was midday now, and the knights-in-training felt no less anxious then when they had set sail. Ywain and Cador had gone below deck with the steeds, unable to watch the distance they gained from land without being sick. Galahad had stared desperately at the port until it was no longer in sight, and then ran down below where Gawain had found him sobbing. No one thought it childish. It was what they all felt like doing inwardly; Galahad was just the only one brave enough to do so. Instead of laughing they all did their best to comfort him, and Orianna felt pride when he seemed to take especially well to her motherly attempts. He gathered himself together eventually, and Gawain, who had not left his side since they left port, took him to get some food in his stomach.

Orianna could not even bear the thought of food. Shoving her face into Tristan's shoulder was all she could do to keep from inhaling the salty sea air, and she had been pondering for the last few minutes how angry Tristan would be if she got sick on him. This was his favorite tunic…

It probably didn't help that the most alcohol she had ever drunk in one go was now sitting immobile in her stomach.

_Damn the bloody sea and its horrendous waves._

Her reverie, if you could even call it that, was interrupted by a gracious voice she knew all too well.

"How is she fairing?" It was Lamorak, who apparently thought she was either sleeping or unconscious considering he had directed the question to Tristan. The two boys had made not speaking to each other a habit.

"She is not feeling well, but she'll survive," Tristan replied nonchalantly. He was still wary of the fact that Lamorak's scrap had caused the bruise on Orianna's cheek, and Tristan did not forgive very easily. Thick-headed bloke.

"I'm not so sure about that," Orianna groaned, turning her head to give Lamorak a weak smile before burying deeper into Tristan's shoulder. The two men chuckled, Tristan's body shaking with his deep laugh as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Orianna was about to tell them to shut it because she did not see what was so funny when she was interrupted.

"Who does that bloody fool think he is?!" Kay seethed as he stormed in. " 'I know what's best for my men.' _His _men? Since when were we _his _men. Last I checked we belonged to the empire, as far as Rome was concerned. _His_ men. I'll give him his men. Orianna how much damage do you think I'll do if I give him a swift kick to the…Ori? Hey, is she alright?"

The silence that followed told Orianna that Lamorak was staring at her brother incredulously while Tristan just gave him a "_You are so oblivious you should just throw yourself overboard," _look. Before Orianna could give him a smart remark she was being pulled out of the comfort of Tristan's shoulder and into another. She would know that scent anywhere.

"You are the most insensible, blockheaded boy I have ever had the misfortune to come upon, let alone be related to," she snapped as Kay rubbed her back soothingly. He only smirked at her expense and continued to attempt to comfort her.

"I best go see how the others are doing. Make sure you get her some food soon, whether she wants it or not," Lamorak heeded, looking warmly at Orianna.

"I think I know how to handle my own sister," Kay retorted, giving the older boy a dirty look. Lamorak only grinned mischievously as Orianna smacked her brother in the back of his head without even looking.

Once Lamorak was above deck again, Orianna sat up to glare at her brother.

"Why are you being so mean to him? And you," she said, whirling around to face Tristan, "what exactly has you wound so tightly?"

Kay spoke before Tristan could.

"Orianna, the man is high on his bloody horse for no good reason. I mean, who does he think he is? Gawain told me this morning that he got in that fight with Eric over tribal conflicts. Apparently the bloke seems to think Eric's tribe wouldn't know a soldier from a planter. I mean honestly, at a time like this, what is the point of bringing on hostilities?" Kay huffed.

"Not to mention he spends more time trying to be a lover than a warrior," Tristan muttered. Orianna began to fume.

"And what would you know about love?!" she spat. Tristan's eyes grew wide with shock, his mouth hanging slightly agape. Then very suddenly he stood and strode out of the room. Orianna felt an immense wave of guilt wash over her even though she still felt defensive. To say she was not infatuated with Lamorak would be a lie, and the fact that he paid any attention to her at all made her weak at the knees. It was not fair that Tristan would use that against her.

But then why did she regret so badly the things that had just flowed from her lips.

"Nice one Ori," Kay said glumly. "That wasn't exactly necessary." Orianna became aggressive again.

"What does it matter to him that Lamorak seems to care about me anyways?" she asked. Kay stared at her in disbelief for a couple seconds before beginning to chuckle.

"And you two thought I was oblivious." When Orianna shot him a warning look he went on. "Have you truly not realized how much the boy cares for you?" he questioned. Orianna's brows furrowed in confusion as she thought about it.

"I let you figure this one out on your own," he said, leaving her to her thoughts.

Orianna was lost.

Tristan had been very protective of her lately, but she naturally assumed that was just because they were so far from home. But even Kay had noticed Tristan's defensive behavior, and that was not an easy task to achieve. Did Tristan care for her more than she knew. No, that wasn't possible. They had known each practically from birth. He was like a brother to her. Well, a very good-looking brother. Regardless, Tristan had been unbelievably good to her. And she had just thrown it back into his face with a simple sentence.

She was a horrible person.

An apology was the only way to even begin to settle this. Normally such a thought would have sent shudders down her spine due her refusal to believe she was ever wrong. Now it was because she feared he would not accept it.

As she thought of that she felt tears stinging her eyes. She could not imagine not having Tristan through all that was about to happen to them. It just wasn't possible. She needed him, a dependency that had begun the night he made his promise to her. And the days would only get harder.

_Right_, she told herself, _an apology. _She slowly made her way above deck, consumed in her thoughts. Gawain kidnapped her before she could find Tristan, and she was forced to endure stories of the brothers' stupidity over a long meal. They talked her up well into the night, before she insisted she had to find her friend. Their ranting given her time to gather what she felt was a pretty decent apology as she pretended to pay attention.

After wandering around aimlessly for a while she found Tristan leaning over the side of the boat. He was staring intently at the waves, lost deeper in thought than she had ever seen him. She walked up to him as silently as she could, leaning next to him and gazing into the blackness. She inhaled deeply before she began.

"Tristan I…"

"Don't" he snapped. It caught Orianna off guard and she stared at him in alarm.

"But I wanted to apologize," she continued.

"You shouldn't apologize for saying something. It makes it seem as though you didn't mean it."

"I didn't though."

"Yes you did, else you would not have said it. And your right you know," he hissed, fixing his cold glare on her. "What would I know about love." With that he stormed off silently.

Orianna looked after him wordlessly before running in his wake. She followed him to where the horses were stored and quickly planted herself in his path.

"Now you wait just a minute," she began. Tristan tried to step past her but she blocked his pathway again.

"Tristan, stop it." He didn't heed her command, and stared past her as if she wasn't there.

Orianna grabbed his hand. "Please," she begged. He sighed in defeat, but still said nothing. Orianna began where she had left off.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said. It was cruel, and I didn't mean it. I was wrong," she said, trying to convey her sense of guilt. Tristan looked at her with gloomy eyes.

"Where you?" he whispered, before reaching out to rub Raaj's nose.

"Yes I was" she said sternly as she grabbed his chin to meet his gaze. "Though I believe you should be the one telling me that." Tristan only shook his head.

"Tristan," she pleaded. "Please, don't be sad. Be angry, be annoyed, but just don't be sad. I'll do anything." Tristan stared into her eyes for a long time, and then nodded. She was not sure she truly believed him, but she did not have the courage to ask him just how much she had hurt him.

"Apology accepted?" she asked meekly.

"Yes," he whispered. A grin broke Orianna's worried expression. She flung her arms around his neck, and he returned the embrace quickly. They stayed like that for ages until they heard someone clearing their throat. The two turned around to see Kay standing there smugly.

"Why is it that every time I catch you two, it's in a compromising situation?" he asked wickedly. A large stone from nowhere hit him squarely between the eyes, and he looked up to see Orianna giggling wildly as Tristan stood there with a less than innocent expression on his face.

"That's it," Kay threatened as he pounced and tackled Tristan to the ground. The two wrestled boyishly as Orianna cheered on each of them, and when Kay finally admitted defeated the three comrades reminisced of old times and contemplated the new.

**Phew...that was a close one. Orianna thought I would keep her hanging for a second there.**


End file.
